


a good start

by thelarrieinyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieinyou/pseuds/thelarrieinyou
Summary: Louis needs to use an outlet, Harry happens to be near one.or a short coffee shop au.





	a good start

**Author's Note:**

> hello apparently i love impulsively writing / uploading fics so i hope y'all like it!

The small cafe is full of students bustling to finish projects, assignments, or studying for their test. He’s sitting at a small round white table, with his books spread out in front of him and typing on his laptop about a revolution he doesn’t particularly care for, but he has to do it if he wants to pass this class. While he’s working he notices someone standing behind the empty chair in front of him. He looks up and takes his earbuds out once he realizes the person is talking. 

“Um, yea, I really hate to bother you but there’s only plug thats not being used and you’re not using it so I was wondering if I could use it, maybe?” the boy says nervously. 

Harry looks at him and sees the red rushing to the boy’s face, he notices how blue the boy’s eyes are behind his glasses and also his disheveled brown hair. The boy is wearing a simple white band t-shirt and black jeans, he’s probably the most attractive person Harry has ever seen. 

Harry realizes he hasn’t said anything and stammers out a, “Yea, sure of course, it’s no problem at all.” 

The boy replies with a simple thanks, puts his bag down and pulls out the chair in front of him. Once he has his laptop and books out he asks Harry to plug his cord in for him, a blush still high on his cheeks. Harry happily obliges and once he’s settled they sit in silence. Harry puts his earbuds back in and easily drifts back into his essay.

Twenty minutes pass in complete silence both boy’s too engrossed in their work to say anything, until Harry feels something tapping his foot. He looks down and sees it’s the other boys foot and then looks up at him. He’s motioning for Harry to take out his earbuds so he does.

The boy smiles and says, “I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced myself, my name is Louis.” 

Harry smiles back, “It’s fine, I’m Harry.” 

“Nice to meet you, Harry. I was wondering if you wanted any coffee or a pastry?” he asks. When he sees Harry’s confused expression he quickly rushes out, “You know for letting me sit here, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“You really don’t have to, I’m sure anyone would have let you sit here,” Harry responds. 

Louis rubs the back of his head, “I really want to get it, it’s no problem at all.” 

Harry nods, “Alright, I’ll just take a piece of Banana nut bread.” 

Louis mock salutes with two fingers and gets up to get in line. Harry goes back to his essay, leaving one earbud out and deciding when Louis gets back he’ll take a break. 

Louis gets back two minutes later holding his Banana nut bread and a large coffee cup. He hands Harry his bread and Harry thanks him while opening the package. He takes his first bite and sighs realizing this is the first thing he’s eaten since breakfast. 

Louis looks at him a chuckles, “You stressed?” 

Harry smirks and groans, “You could say that. I feel like my eyes are about to fall out their sockets.” 

“What are you writing about,” questions Louis. 

“It’s a paper on the American Revolution, something I don’t completely care for, but I have to do it in order to pass the class. It’s due in three days and I’m only halfway done. On top of that I have an exam the day it’s due and I’ve barely studied for it! The professor is trying to kill us all, I swear,” Harry focuses back on Louis when he realizes he was rambling about nothing, but Louis is just looking at him intently like he’s hanging on Harry’s every word. 

“Looks like you really need a break from your essay,” Louis replies. 

Harry nods, “This is my break actually, the first break I’ve taken all day.” 

“Alright, this will probably sound childish but what about a game of twenty questions?” 

Harry takes out his earbud, “That’ll definitely keep my mind off of this essay, please.” 

Louis takes a sip of his coffee then crosses his arms against his chest, “Okay Harry, or should I say Harold. Let’s start with the basic question of what’s your favorite color?” 

Harry taps his chin with his index finger as if he’s thinking hard about the easy question, “Umm I would have to say blue,” he looks at Louis, “you know like your eyes.” 

Louis blushes and bites his lip. Harry’s never been this honest with a complete stranger before and he’s actually not scared of it. It’s his second year of college and he’s been telling himself that he should put himself out there more and this is the perfect opportunity to do it while he has the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in front of him. 

“Alright Harold, fair enough,” Louis is still blushing, but Harry pretends to not notice, “your turn now and we can’t ask the same questions.” 

The best question he can come up with is, “Do you have any sisters or brothers?” 

Louis nods, “Yeah actually I have six. Five sisters and one brother.” 

Harry’s eyes widen, he couldn’t imagine having more than one sister. Louis sees his reaction and says, “Yeah, it’s a little chaotic but we make it work. I love them all to death.” and that makes Harry’s heart melt a little bit. 

They continue playing the game for the next hour, it ends up taking so long because they stop to share personal stories and funny things that have happened to them. Harry hasn’t laughed so hard in his life, Louis is witty and he always has something clever on the tip of his tongue, Harry just can’t catch a break. 

When the late afternoon sets in and their coffee and snacks are long gone, Louis looks at his watch and starts packing his things. Harry starts to do the same and when they’re all packed they look at each other and laugh. Harry smiles, “Who knew you could have this much fun in a coffee shop?” 

Louis chuckles, “Yeah, I think that’s the best time I’ve had while studying. Hopefully we can do it again sometime?” 

Harry’s smile widens, “Definitely, I could give you my number.” 

“Of course, of course,” Louis takes out his phone, unlocks it and hands it to Harry. 

Once Harry puts his number in and texts himself, Louis stands up and slings his bag over his shoulder, “It was really nice meeting you Harold. Text me when you want to do this again.” 

Harry nods, “It’ll be sooner than you think so be on the lookout.” 

Louis laughs and soft replies, “Bye Harry.” 

“Bye Lou,” Harry smirks. With that Louis turns around and walks out of the coffee shop. Harry thinks this semester will be the best he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: gaysonlystyles


End file.
